Curse of the Red Line
by Jay2658
Summary: My name is Spartak. I was born in Lebyanka Station, deep underground in the Moscow Metro. I lived at peace for years but the call of the revolution put an end to that. Now I fight to reclaim what was mine and protect what little I have left. - Will contain content from both Metro 2033 and Metro Last Light, also will contain references to the books -
1. Chapter 1 SOTM

SOTM

**I have just finished playing the Metro games now going through in Ranger mode, god help me, but I thought of an interesting idea for a story and so I thought I'd put up the first chapter and see what response it got and then see what happens from there, so please like or review tell me if you think it's worth continuing. I don't own metro but I do own my characters.**

My name is Spartak Solovyov, I was born in Moscow but not in the city itself, that place has become a place of death for mankind. Twenty years ago it was bore the brunt of a nuclear attack on my homeland, funny I call it home but I have never seen it with my own eyes, only through post cards that circulate among the metro.

I live in Polis but I have not always lived there I was born in Lubyanka, a station which lies on what now is the Red Line in the metro. It was a safe place everything was happy there my mother and my father, there was nothing that came between us and living about our normal lives. I would often go to the front gate with my father he would show me his gun and even let me shoot at the rats and other creatures that lurked around on the lower levels of our station. Nothing made me feel safer than standing right in my father's shadow.

Unfortunately peace in the metro was a hard thing to come by and within time the call of the communist revolution came to hand. My family like every other family in the station would wreak the subjugation and oppression that that "revolution" would bring. It was misery the Reds kept us low making sure no one could escape the horrors, they were produvka lyudey. Our own people were now killing each other over the words and ideals of others.

My father knew it would not be long before they came and knocked on our door came into our home and accused us of treachery. Anyone who they believed did not have the credentials or the undying spirit to support the revolution was killed and their families sent to trudovyye lagerya. However my father had a friend a blacksmith called Andrei, he promised my father he knew a way to escape the suffering but it would cost him dearly for wanting my mother's and I's safety.

On the way to Andrei in his workshop I was holding my mother's hand while my father took the lead, I know now that he was scouting for Reds while we moved but then I was naive I thought he was being brave and protecting us from them. When we arrived the atmosphere was tense inside the workshop, there was another family already waiting inside. My father apologised for our late arrival but the man on the other side did not seem to approve, but Andrei attempted to lighten the mood by showing us our means of escape. I had wondered why my mother had packed my things us into a little trunk but from that moment standing still clutched onto my mother's hand I knew that I was never coming back to my home, my bed would be left the way I left it and the station I called home would never be the same. As we climbed into the rail cart my father gave me a wrapped gift, I did not open it because I thought he would be coming too but as the man from the other family let of the brakes on the cart I learnt that otets wasn't coming. That was the last time I ever saw my father, I was ten years old.

I didn't know why we were leaving at that time but I wasn't going to go against my father's orders. The rail cart made a tremendous racket as it plodded through the tunnels. I could hear the screeching through the tunnels, not other rail carts but creatures. Gross mutations what once dwelled on the surface scarred by the radiation, they had become creatures of children's nightmares. I could feel them coming closer they had us circled like lions stalking their prey, everyone knew they were near, even I as a child knew what dangers lurked outside the station.

We started to hear the scratching on the walls as the "Nosalises" drew closer. I could hear them scratching and clawing at the walls all around but being in pitch dark I couldn't tell where they were. The man in the other family chose to light the lamp that was on board the rail cart, this proved to be a big mistake. As the light from the flame flickered around the tunnel I could see the eyes of the creatures, they were looking at me through the darkness their little orange beady eyes pierced my soul. One of the creatures let out a screech signalling all the others to attack and they began to pounce on our rail cart. I along with the girl in the other family ducked under the seat of the rail cart, my mother shielded us with her body, she was singing the lullaby she sang when I was a baby, Umka. I could hear them scratching everywhere but then everything went black.

I heard a whistling sound in the distance along with some men shouting, I awoke to see a man shining a torch in my face he had his weapon over his shoulders. I got up and looked around for my mother, I could not see her but the rail cart was covered with blood and there were deep scratch marks where the girl's mother and father had been sat. The man grabbed the girl and I, he then took us to the stations hospital. On the way we passed an old metro sign telling us where we were, Novokuznetskaya, a neutral station we were safe at last. When I was dropped into the hospital I spotted a woman laying on a bed her back was badly injured. When I tried to approach the doctors stopped me, I explained to him that she was my mother and he told me that she would be fine. I was checked over by the doctor and he told me I was fine and so was the girl. Just as I was about to leave my mother came to this reassured me although I had to ask where my gift from my father was.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter please feel free to review and tell me if you think it's worth me continuing this story I have an idea of the plot line but for those who know what happens through the story on metro you'll probably predict by what has been mentioned in this chapter, but anyway hope you enjoyed and I'll hopefully get the next chapter out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Novokuznetskaya's Reckoning

Novokuznetskaya's Reckoning.

**I thought I should expand on the first chapter of this story as it does end abruptly, this is the backstory to my character as you can probably tell, I have tried to keep true to the games only as I know that the books are very different but the stations and locations are all real, although in the games they are called different things. But anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter it was good to write it, I don't own the Metro Universe but I do own, Spartak and Svetlana.**

Four years later…

It was only after I had almost forgotten the travesty that had forsaken my home station, that once again I was put back into the fires of the revolutionary Reds. Since Lubyanka station had been annexed by the Red Line it was placed under a new name, Armoury Station.

I was at home in Novokuznetshaya station, when the guards at the gate reported to my mother that in the surrounding tunnels there had been a lot of activity. My mother told the guards that it was nothing that the Order would not allow the attack on any station in the Metro, be it by human or by mutant they would help. My mother had been come the stations overseer, who was responsible for relaying the information collected in the station's upper levels of command and passing it down to the people of the station. The losses of people who were exploring the tunnels up in the sectors where there was reported movement were on the increase and so the station was alert.

The girl who was rescued from Lubyanka with me and my mother had become an adopted child under my mother, her name was Svetlana Volkov. As we grew up in Novokuznetskaya station we became closer we got into mischief as we never were ones for staying in the station. We would steal gas masks and make trips into the tunnels but we would never stray too far into the tunnels, as we knew better than most what dangers laid in those tunnels.

As we ventured into the tunnels one morning we found a flowing supply of water running down the side of one of the tunnels, we went over to investigate where it was coming from. When we took a closer look at the wall, we could see a crack running along the ceiling of the tunnel. The water that was flowing down into the tunnel was perfectly clear. As I approached I could feel the water emitting an intense heat like it was boiling me from the inside. Svetlana pulled me away from the spring but I wanted to go back, as although I could feel the water heating me up I could also feel how cool the water was. Svetlana had to pull me back to the station but when we arrived I was scooped up by a station guard and taken to the hospital as apparently I had received a high dose of radiation.

I was in the hospital for a number of days; they couldn't find any way that the radiation had affected me. I left the hospital with my mother who asked me where I had received such a high dosage, I told her there was a leak in one of the tunnels and it was flooding one of the tunnels. However a few hours later when my mother sent a team to inspect the tunnel, they never reported back. As the days drew onwards we could hear more and more water flowing through the tunnels. But every patrol that was sent in to take a look never returned.

It took about two months for the tunnel to become surrounded by water, the levels had risen to such a level that the farming could not work. My mother tried to contact the Order but no one would come to our aid. People became restless as they thought that my mother was forbidding aid form foreign stations; and so the people split into smaller splinter groups within the station. The gangsters started to wreak havoc within our station extorting what little people actually had. A man who seemed to be a figure head between all the small factions within our station was a man called Igor Lazarev, he was neither charismatic nor imposing, and in fact he was only esteemed by the local gangsters because of his willingness to put aside any wrong the people under him were doing and offering them asylum in his fight on my mother and her role.

As more and more water flooded our home in Novokuznetskaya, more people fled to our neighbouring station Tretyakovskaya, through a small subway link that the criminals opened. This safe heaven as it was being called caused more people to move away from my mother's guidance. Svetlana and I were ridiculed at school, to the point that my mother pulled us out of school. Our house came under constant attack from people demanding my mother relinquish her power.

The violence took two years to finally peak against my family when our home was broken into by Igor and a group of men, they all wore balaclavas but we knew who they were. They pulled us all from our beds and lined us up outside our house, one man had a revolver and he passed it to Igor who chambered a round a swiftly shot my mother in the head. I was helpless to react but as he relentlessly chambered a new round and aimed at Svetlana, she closed her eyes and waited for death her dark brown hair dropped away from her face as the barrel of the gun was connected to her skull. As Igor pulled the trigger I closed my eyes I was not going to watch another fall to him, but as I did I only heard a click. No bang. I opened my eyes again and saw my opportunity; they laughed as Igor chambered the next round and cocked the revolver. I threw my head back connecting with the crotch of my captor, knocking him to the floor; I scrambled up and tackled Igor to the floor. I grabbed his revolver and shot the man who was hold Svetlana hostage, he fell off the platform that overlooked the lower portions of the station. I help Svetlana to her feet and shot at the two other guards causing them to flee, I then put the gun to Igor's head but couldn't bring myself to shoot him so I just butted him with it knocking him unconscious.

As I turned to look at my mother, Svetlana had her body clutched in her arms, crying. Svetlana's clothes were drenched in my mother's blood and she couldn't let go of her no matter how hard I tried to persuade her. I finally reached around my mother's neck removing her scarf and necklace; I put on the scarf and put the necklace in my pocket. I then dragged Svetlana inside our house, I went to my room and rummaged around in my draws until I found the present my father had given me on the day I left Lubyanka. It was in my wardrobe it was still in the brown paper wrapping with the string around it, I pulled it out and unwrapped it, the present was always so heavy for its size. As I pulled the paper off the gift I could see the glimmering steel and the polished wood on the grip, it was beautiful and my father's words echoed through my head and I held it and aimed it. "Son this pistol has seen our family though a lot, one day it will be yours, your grandfather used this in Afghanistan, I used it in Chechnya and you will own it in the Metro." Those words finally made sense to me now, as I ejected the magazine, I could see it was fully loaded with the 9mm parabellum cartridges. They were not a rare commodity in the metro but the pistol was near enough one of a kind. I reloaded the Makarov and hid it under my jumper. I then collected Svetlana and told her we were leaving.

I knew a man who might help us, Simon. He was a mechanic in Novokuznetskaya and a good friend to my family.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have enjoyed the story so far, well all two chapters of it but I do aim to continue this. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought be it good or bad, but if you didn't like it tell me how I could improve it please ****.**


	3. Chapter 3 Khan

Khan

**I seem to be on a roll atm, I have pumped out three chapters for three stories in a week, anyway I know this one has been a long time coming but it's finally here and I have the plot written in concrete for the next few chapters. So I hope you enjoy this story, I really do appreciate feedback on things so if you could review and tell me what you liked what you didn't even if you're not a fan of the Metro Universe. I don't own Metro Universe but I do own Spartak and Svetlana.**

Svetlana and I ran through the streets of Novokuznetskaya towards Simon's workshop in hope that he could help us escape the station. When we arrived at Simon's I banged on the door as hard as I could. It took him a few seconds to answer the door but I felt like I was being hunted down so I kept jumping at every sound I could hear in the street. Svetlana was still teary and did not speak to me for the entire trip to Simon's. When he answered the door Svetlana and I shot inside. He asked us what had happened and where our mother was. I told him that we needed to get out of Novokuznetskaya and that my mother had been killed. Telling him this caused me to well up and he fell back in his chair, he then asked who had done it. I told him Igor had done it, I could see the rage build up on his face, I assured him that nothing he could do would change my mother's death so he should help us escape. He told me that the tunnel to Oknotny Ryad had collapsed so I would need to get onto the Kaluzhsko-Rizhskaya line and take the tunnels to Turgenevskaya, where there would be people who will help us escape. I nodded to him as he passed me a cloak which I gave to Svetlana, and we left his workshop together.

To get onto the Kaluzhsko-Rizhskaya line we would need to get into Tretkayovskaya. However since my mother's death I assumed that Igor would have stepped up the security in that area to prevent mine and Svetlana's escape. I knew we needed to gain access to the ventilation shafts that ran the length and breadth of the station, including into Tretkayovskaya. Luckily from my time in the station I knew there were some pretty easy access points into the ventilation from Novokuznetskaya. One of which was above Igor's house, it seems funny that my main avenue of escape as in my captors back yard. Svetlana and I made our way through the desolate streets trying not to make our presence known to the population who would undoubtedly sell us out to Igor if they had the chance. We kept a low profile as we shifted the few hundred metres to Igor's house. Once there I noticed there were a few men standing outside his house, they had empty bottles of Shroom Vodka so they were very drunk. I crept behind them and Svetlana followed me closely they had revolvers in their hands and one of them was banging on the door of Zhanna Myshkin, she was not answering because she had fled to stay with family in VDNKh. Yet the men still protested their love to her in their own way, I did not complain they made it easy for Svetlana and I to get into the ventilation shafts.

As we crawled in the shafts I could hear the sounds of the men outside Zhanna's house for what seemed like miles, it look around half an hour of crawling to reach Tretkayovskaya. The shafts were full of the toxic glowing mushrooms and the regular oversized radioactive rats that we had become used to in the metro. As the sounds of the men drowned out into the bleakness of the metro I could begin to hear the sounds of Tretkayovskaya it sounded a lot busier probably because it actually had people.

When the vents started to unveil to us the true extent of what was happening in Tretkayovskaya I was appalled, the station was a lot larger than Novokuznetskaya but Igor's goons had cordoned off the area for themselves they held the largest roosts and the rich poor divide seemed even more prevalent here than in Novokuznetskaya. I saw some of Svetlana and I's old friends they looked in dreadful condition as if dysentery and flu were running on an almost epidemic level. Worse however I could see Red soldiers giving them supplies in exchange for some of the fighting age men, no doubt to be used on the mass suicide against the Fascists.

We made it down and out of the vents in the female toilets that had been transformed into more makeshift housing, these people were literally living in the shit but luckily for us they were too sick to raise an alarm. As we walked through the heaped bodies of the sick I whispered under my breath, along with Svetlana, "Tsarstvo vashi dushi," (God rest your souls).

When we made it out into the main area of platform one where I saw signs telling us how to get to the orange Kaluzhsko-Rizhskaya line, it indicated going from platform one down to two through a small stairwell. There was a small catch Igor's guards were blocking off the stairwell down to the platform as it was flooded.

I looked at Svetlana who no longer looked depressed she just had a look of hatred in her eyes, as we made our way over to the guards Svetlana picked up pace and overtook me but as she got closer to the guards I saw her purpose and stopped. She had a small silvery razor blade in her hand as she walked up to the guard he didn't raise he weapon and she slammed the blade into his abdomen when the second realised what had happened it was too late as she then did the same to them. Their bodies laid on the floor groaning looked like another person in the building so no one took any notice leaving us to go down the staircase into the abyss.

We made it down the first flight of stairs but when we looked down the second it disappeared into the black murk of the waters below, I looked over to Svetlana, "It shouldn't run on for very long these tunnels are higher up than the ones around Novokuznetskaya," I told her softly as I leapt into the water. As I swam down I didn't know if she had followed me but I just kept swimming till I could reach the surface, it took about three minutes for me to finally surface at the other side. I waited for Svetlana who didn't seem to surface, I waited for what seemed like hours for her to come up but there was no sign of her. I could faintly see some gold shimmering in the water, it took me a few seconds to realise that it was infact Svetlana's hair. I dived down to get her, I grabbed onto her hand in the murk and pulled her to the surface she had caught herself on the brickwork on the surface of the tunnel and lost consciousness. I dragged her up onto the dry tracks and immediately began doing CPR on her to try and get her to breathe, it took a few minutes for it to work but eventually she did cough up a lot of water.

As she sat coughing I noticed that she had a cut on her leg and we would need to get it treated. She however disagreed, "I'm fine, I can take care of myself!" She shouted at me. She had never snapped at me before I did not know what I had done wrong nor did I know how to rectify it. I looked around in the dark not knowing where the hell I was, but in the distance I could make out a dim light, 'a service hatch' I thought to myself. I got up and moved towards it. As I got closer I could see it was a small grey tin with a makeshift light attached to it probably set up by Hanza or the Order but I still knew it would contain supplies. I ran up to it, I could hear Svetlana's footsteps behind me so I knew she couldn't be that annoyed at me, as I pried the lid off the tin I only found an old army flashlight a couple of batteries inside it. The flashlight worked but spare batteries are also useful.

I turned it on illuminating the tunnel with fresh light, there was some writing on the wall, Китай Город, в пятистах метрах (Kitay Gorod, five hunfred metres), I now knew we were on the right track. I kept the light moving around the tunnel keeping any creatures at bay I made sure that for the most part both Svetlana and I were partially lit up so the creatures knew we were together, as they rarely attack groups of people.

As we approached Kitay Gorod (China Town), I noticed the light on the flashlight was going a bit dim, "Hold up, I need to swap the batteries," I told Svetlana, she did not reply. But as I sat fiddling trying to get the batteries out of the flashlight, the creatures were drawing in; I could feel their breath and smell it too. The stench of rotten flesh was unbearable but I still couldn't get in new batteries. Suddenly I heard Svetlana scream and a knock on my left side, I banged the batteries into place on the wall and turned on the flashlight. A creature had Svetlana pinned not three feet away from me, I raised my Makarov but the creature swiped me just as I pulled the trigger causing the bullet to wiz off into a pipe. Just as I took aim at the creature again a hand pushed down on my hands causing me to lower my gun and a man in a brown fur coat stepped past me towards the creature with a silver cross in his hands chanting in a foreign tongue. Whatever and whoever it was it worked as the creature scattered and so did any sign of what was in the tunnel around us.

"Thank you," Svetlana told the man as he helped her to her feet.

"It was nothing child, but may I ask why you are here? It is far from any Kvartirnaya stantsiya (home station)," The man asked her as I stood shaking next to them.

"We had to get to Turgensevskaya," Svetlana replied, seemly unaltered from the experience.

The man looked intrigued by her response, "Why would you want to go there?" He continued to question in a hypnotically reassuring voice.

"A friend of ours Simon, told us it was safe there," she replied confidently.

The man looked puzzled, "Turgensevskaya is far from safe my dear child," He began, "Do you know what it's nickname is?" He queried. Svetlana shook his head. "I thought as much, it's known as Cursed Station because of how many times it comes under attack. What exactly did Simon was it? Tell you?"

I could see Svetlana open her mouth but I butted in, "That there was someone at Turgensevskaya who could help us get to a safe place."

"Interesting," The man told them, "I think this is your lucky day, I am Khan Aitmatov, Simon is an old acquaintance of mine, clearly he is in dire need if he wanted you to come here."

We walked through the tunnels explaining our story to Khan, Svetlana stayed in his shadow and I stayed by his right side. Although it was fluent in russkiy, he didn't have a Russian complexion at least not a western Russian look, he looked Asian maybe Mongol.

Eventually they reached the torch lit hell hole that was Turgensevskaya, the Cursed Station. The lower reaches of the station seemed fine cordoned off by thick bunker walls and immovable objects but the actual platform was the place of purgatory, where souls could be sent to the depths of hell or the gates of heaven. The brave men who stood guard seemed weary of our arrival until Khan released his rucksack to them unveiling confectionary and trinkets from far away stations, these must have been like what European crowds were like when traders returned along the silk road. We didn't go down into the depths of the station where hell seemed to be the common theme instead Khan told us, "We need to surface, we need Christye Prudy."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am now trying to update more regularly but we'll see how well that one goes. Please review and tell me how I can improve the story as I enjoy reading the feedback but Until the next chapter….. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Surface

Surface

** I have a just finished this chapter so it's fresh off the press, I hope you enjoy it although I don't know how long it will be to the next chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway ****. So as always I don't own Metro but I do own my characters.**

Khan made sure that Svetlana and I had attached our filters to our masks correctly, he seemed weary of taking us up on the surface. As he scuttled around us, he started to make us nervous as we had never really been up on the surface we had been at the gate of Novokuznetskaya but we had never actually stood on the surface. I looked up the vent, which led to the surface, the light refracted off the visor on the gas mask, my eyes took a few seconds to adjust but as soon as they did I could see the algae and plants attached to the rim of the pipe.

I looked around to Svetlana who had tears in her eyes; she really didn't want to go. I walked over to her and put my hand over her shoulder, "Hey, why are you crying?" I asked her.

"What are we doing?" She replied as she looked up at me.

"Surviving," I told her as I walked over to Khan.

"We're becoming animals!" She shouted at me.

I just kept moving up towards Khan, "When are we moving?" I asked him.

"Whenever you're ready," He replied as he pointed his Kiparis up the stair well to the surface.

"Well I'm ready," I told him.

"Are you little one?" He said in a calm voice to Svetlana.

"Yeah, what the hell we have to move might as well go now," She told him as the tears dried.

"Are you sure?" He then asked her.

"Yes, now can we move?" She said sternly as she tried to move past Khan.

"Wait child, take this," He told her as he rummaged around in his back pockets and he passed her a Tokarev pistol.

"I've never fired a gun before," She said as she backed away from the dull grey hand gun.

"It's simple," He told her as he chambered a round, "Point, pull, repeat if needed." She reached out to grab the gun but Khan pulled it away, "Only for emergencies," She nodded in response so he lowered the gun and she took it and placed it in her left pocket, in her trousers.

Khan started to move up the stairs while Svetlana kept in his shadow, I walked a few steps behind them. "Khan, how far do we have to move on the surface to reach Christye Prudy?" I asked him as the light from the consumed him.

"Only around three hundred metres but this area is a no entry zone," he told me as I moved up behind him.

"Why a no entry zone?" I asked him.

"Because this zone is notorious for mutant attack and banditry," He told him with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Why are you laughing about that?" Svetlana asked as she ducked behind the entrance to the station.

"We shouldn't have any trouble," He told her as he moved out into the outside world. As I stepped outside I looked around and spotted something in the sky.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Der'mo!" Khan replied as he shoved Svetlana and I under a metal frame which had an array of broken glass inside, I landed on a pain of glass causing it to crack. Svetlana came in on top of me causing more glass to break. I heard distance flapping that sounded like it was coming closer and closer. I peeked my head out from under the metal but Khan nudged it back with his ankle. The creature had huge wings and massive talons, an airborne death dealer; its head was kept on a swivel praying for its next meal. It circled over our heads for a few minutes but it started to move off. Khan crawled out from underneath the metal and looked around trying to spot where the creature was.

"It's clear," He told us as he pulled us from under the metal.

"What the hell was that?" I asked him as I pulled out my Makarov and chambered a round.

"We call them demons, you must have heard of them?" He told us.

"No we were… we were kept fairly sheltered from the outside world," I replied as we moved on.

"Really? Why is that boy?" He asked in curiosity as we entered a house which had blood everywhere, he put his finger up to the hole in the mask where the mouth is. He then went around the corner with his Kiparis drawn, I heard growling followed by the sound of a scuffle. I drew my pistol and knelt down with Svetlana behind me. I heard claws moving on the floor in the nest room but as I turned the corner I spotted two dark hairy creatures, one turned and looked me straight in the face, it charged across towards me. I fired two shots from my Makarov; the creature hit the floor but the second creature who was on top of Khan looked at me. I tore it off Khan and put three rounds in the creature's chest. I then knocked on Khan's visor waking him up. As he got up Svetlana came through the door, she had the Tokarev gripped tightly in her hands but as she saw that no one was hurt she lowered it as put it back in her trousers.

"What the hell happened?" Khan asked as he regained his bearings with the dead creatures in the room.

"You got knocked out and Spartak killed these two things," Svetlana told him as she looked at the dead things on the floor.

"These are called watchmen," Khan told us, "They move in packs like wolves."

"What the hell is a wolf?" I asked Khan in confusion.

"They are wild dogs, they roamed the countryside before the war," Khan told me looking at me strangely, "You really have led a sheltered life, children."

"Yeah well, we know now," I told him as I put my pistol away. As I raised my hand back up I saw it was covered with blood, after I saw it I felt a shooting pain go through my stomach. I had to collapse to the floor. Khan scooped me up and passed his Kiparis to Svetlana.

"Keep me covered we're going to have to run to Chistye Prudy from here," He told Svetlana, I felt myself continually slipping out of consciousness but when I felt the floor hit my back I felt safe. I could feel someone put something around my stomach and then an injection into my right forearm. I felt the blood rush around my body like I was back in the fight.

The pain faded away as I sat upright. I looked around wondering where the hell I was but there was nothing just a lot of rubble and glass, I didn't know where the hell we were.

"Khan where are we?" I asked.

"This was the ticket office to Christye Prudy, until the snow on the roof caused it to cave in," He told me as I started to get to my feet with the help of Svetlana, "Now we are left without the roof and what was the nest of the watchmen, but I think the demon scared them off."

"That fills me with joy," I told him as I walked around the room.

"So how do we get to the station?" Svetlana asked.

"Through that hole in the floor," He told her as he walked over to a gaping hole in the floor, he then lowered me then Svetlana into the hole; he then jumped down to join us in the dark.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are enjoying the story so far, I don't know how long it will take to churn out the next chapter but anyway please review and tell me how I can improve the story and where you think I should go with it **** until next time….. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Flay with the Skull

The Flag with the Skull

**A new chapter ready straight off the press, unfortunately this category doesn't get many views but people seem to be enjoying this story so far and it's been very well received so I shall continue it ****, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story so far as always I don't own Metro but I do own my characters.**

As we crawled through the black expanse that was now the entrance to Chistye Prudy, I could feel the wound on my stomach still churning from the pain even though it felt as dull as could be. I knew that it wouldn't last however so I kept thinking through my head how I could visit the hospital while I was there, as the station was technically under a trading agreement with Hanza, but I did not realise how wrong I could be.

As the dark tunnel swept onward the light from the guard post lit the end in a dull yellowish glow, as we drew in closer I could hear voices they were all male which I found strange as in Hanza the stations were sworn to equality and everyone had to pull their weight, a tough but fair system. We all continued to crawl into the light it became blinding but as we dropped out of the tunnel into the guard post we were met by the muzzles of the guardsmen's guns.

"What is your business here?" one of the guards asked Khan.

"We are heading to Biblioteka Imeni Lenina," Khan replied in an assertive voice.

As he did the main officer of the guard post stepped forward, he was dressed in a black uniform with a military cap, his lapel he had a stripe followed by three silver squares. I looked at him for a moment trying to think of what that uniform had belonged to. One of the guardsmen turned and faced the officer, "Her Obersturmfüher, these people are trying to get to the library."

The officer walked slowly over to Khan, as he walked along the concrete floor his heels clacked in an almost rhythmic sound. "Why are you requesting that we let you pass through a restricted line?" The officer asked Khan, his accent sounded strange he had an almost foreign sound to it.

"Restricted?" Khan asked sounding very puzzled.

"Don't play stupid with me!" The officer's tone changed rapidly he now sounded like he was about ready to shoot Khan, "Why are you trying to get to the Red Line?" The officer continued to probe Khan.

"The Red Line? I told you we want to get to the Library!" Khan shouted at the officer.

"Lies! You are a red spy!" The officer replied he then turned to the men of the guard post, "Take him to the second unit, we will find out who he is working for?"

"What about the children?" A guardsman asked.

"Screen them, if they are clear take them to the centre," He told the guard sternly as he followed the guard who scooped Khan up.

"And if they are fail?" The guard shouted out.

"Then take them to the dushegubka," The officer replied as a large metal door slammed ending the conversation.

The guard looked down at me and Svetlana, his black uniform and black beret absorbed all the light that passed near him. As he lower himself down to my level I could see the silver death head shine in the light, "You two are lucky you're young you may still be of some use!" He told us as he stood back up and turned to face a guard who was coming to relieve him.

"Rottenfüher, we have come to relieve you of guard," He replied the guard had a slightly different pattern to the officer before as he had only two silver squares.

"Da Hauptachafüher," The guard turned scooped us up and saluted the officer. As the guards rotated I could see the men who were replacing looked very young no more than a few years my senior but they looked ready to fight.

As we were dragged down a hallway into what must have been the guard's barracks but as we passed the rooms where the guards were resting we passed the officer's mess and as we did an older officer came out of the room. The guards held us against the wall and the guard commander saluted the officer. "Her Brigadefüher!"

"Vesti muzhchin," The officer told the guard commander as he made his way out to the guard post.

The guards carried Svetlana and I off into a back room of the barracks, as they opened the massive metal door I saw a small table which had a set of metal instruments on it, there was also a large metal door at the rear of the room. It had a yellow and black stripe pattern on it making it look a lot less inviting than every door elsewhere in the metro.

They sat me down then tied my hands and feet together. As I was sat in the chair the guards took the implements off the table and started to measure my head and forearms, one soldier then took a sample of my blood and squeezed it into a small container which had a blue powder at the bottom. I sat watching the guard scribble down something on a sheet of paper while I sat waiting on the chair and the other stood shaking the vial of blood until it changed colour, it went from red to a vivid purple colour.

The guard leader nodded at the guard standing directly over me and he picked me up and sat me in the corner, he then placed Svetlana in the chair and tied her up. As they repeated the same tests on her the guard who was shaking her blood couldn't get the colour to change. The guard commander looked over at him and shook his head, he then looked over to the guard who has standing behind her on the chair, "Take her to dushegubka," The commander said as he stood up and left the room. The guard behind the table dragged Svetlana to the yellow and black door they both then went through it leaving me alone in the room with the blood guard.

The blood guard then sat on the table still shaking the vial of Svetlana's blood wondering why hers didn't change but while he did I wriggled my hands free from the ties. I then set about untying my feet which didn't take long. I pulled out my pistol which was concealed underneath my heavily wrapped up stomach. I crept up behind the blood guard and smashed him over the head as hard as I possibly could, I felt the pistol butt break through the skull and into the brain tissue. As I plucked it back out I wiped the pistol clean and pushed on the yellow and black door. The door was jammed shut.

As I continued to shove against the door someone burst in the room behind me so I turned and aimed my Makarov but as soon as he realised it was Khan he lowered his pistol. "Khan! They took Svetlana in there!" I shouted to him as I frantically tried to open the door.

"Here, let me try!" He told me as I stepped out the way and Khan rammed his frame into the door, "Chyot, Gestapo builds a strong door, eh?" He turned to me and looked around, "Little one, up there!" He told me as he pointed out a vent. He took off his pack and pulled off his saperka which had a crowbar implement on the end, he passed it to me while he tossed his pack back over his shoulders and then took the shovel back and with a few cracks he knocked the vent off its screws, "Strong doors, not so strong screws," He laughed as he boosted me up into the vent, he then passed me two gas masks, "When you find Svetlana put one on her, put the other on now." He told me sternly. I nodded as I placed the black rubber and glass frame over my face. "Go! Now!" He shouted at me as I started to scurry down the pipe towards the room where Svetlana was.

As I approached a vent I heard talking two soldiers were standing there with their masks pulled down over their face and they had a tin of something I couldn't see what it was but it had a toxic symbol on the side. I moved around to try and spot Svetlana I could see her on a stool with her hands and feet tied. I then noticed that the soldiers had started to place pellets on the floor around her and they had started to fizz. I backed up away from the vent and kicked it out, the vent landed on the two soldiers and I quickly followed them up with shots. In the commotion Svetlana had been knocked over but I moved round and placed the extra mask over her face. I turned and spotted one of the guards had pressed a button on the wall so I walked over to him and butted him with the pistol smashing the visor on his mask, he then fell on the floor rolling and choking.

As he stopped moving the door opened and Khan came running into the room. He knelt down next to her and checked so see if she was breathing, "She's breathing very weakly though," He then pulled a small black box out of his pocket and passed it to me, "That's going to save her life, I need you to inject it as I cut off her circulation," He told me looking very concerned, he nodded to me as he squeezed her arm just above the elbow causing the veins in her lower arm to raise up, I pushed the needle into one of the raised blue veins, "inject it all," Khan told me as I slowly injected the colourless liquid into her arm, as the last of it passed into her vein Khan picked her up and passed me his saperka. "Spartak get the door open, the guards will send reinforcements soon move!" He told me as I smashed the door on the otherside of the room open, when I got through I was in a tunnel which had a lot of bodies inside.

"How many people have they done this too?" I asked Khan as he followed me into the tunnel.

"No time, I'll explain later!" He told me as we took off running down the tunnel.

"How do you know this is the right way?" I asked.

"Have faith, little one."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter as going back to uni draws closer I don't know how much I'm going to able to publish or write but I will try and get as much done as I can but anyway please feel free to review and tell me what you thought and how I can improve upon this. Until the next time… PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6 Return to the Red Line

Return to the Red Line

**I have just finished this chapter I hope it goes down well although it does go on a bit but anyway I hope you enjoy it and as always I don't own metro but I do own my characters ****.**

As we moved down the tunnel along the sokolincheskaya line towards yugo-zapadnaya, Khan still had Svetlana over his shoulders she was out cold still but she was now breathing fine and she was responding to us talking. She rocked around as Khan walked and her head kept hitting a rolled up sleeping mat that Khan had attached to the outside of his bag.

I walked up the tunnel, which had massive cracks on the ceiling with a very dim light glowing on the top of a door which must have led to an old maintenance room; Khan nodded me over to the door. I slowly walked up to the door clutching onto the Kaparis which felt like a big old stamped piece of metal, the pistol grip had an ivory trim on it definitely not standard grip, the ivory had an old deeply carved crest, in the centre was a set of two eagles facing in opposite directions and two Russian flags beneath it, around the outer edge it had the writing "Войска специального назначения" (_Voyska__spets__ialnogo_ naznacheniya). I had hear legends of the spetsnaz but never had I met a survivor of the surface forces, I thought they all died fighting for the freedom of our nation.

Khan snapped me out of admiring his gun and tapped me on the shoulder to get me in the room; I opened the door slowly and kept the Kaparis high. I had never fired a fully automatic weapon but now I had one to protect my friends. As I entered the room I scanned from left to right but I couldn't see anything just a small beaten up couch with a large coffee table in the centre of the room.

"No one's home," I told Khan as I moved up to the coffee table which had a few cases of ammunition on top of an old magazine, I picked up the magazine and opened it. The people inside looked so alien and the scenes looked completely surreal, "Khan where are these pictures from?" I asked as he laid Svetlana down on the couch.

"This?" He questioned as he took the magazine from me, I nodded as he looked through the magazine, "This is America," He told me.

"What is America?" I asked.

"They are one of the sides who fired missiles at our land," Khan replied with a droll sense in his voice like he knew the war was petty.

"Why was the war fought?" I then asked Khan.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Khan replied.

"Because I am keen to learn our past's mistakes," I told him with a dead straight face.

"That way of thinking will take you far child," He then told me as he scooped up the ammunition that was on the table and then held out his hand and I passed him his Kaparis back. As he turned and started looking over the paper that was sprawled all over the table.

As I started to rest and clean my Makarov, Svetlana started coughing on the couch Khan and I moved over to her. She quickly stopped coughing and woke up slowly, she looked very confused but when she regained her bearings she then quickly relaxed.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"We're safe," I told her but she looked at me with some distrust and looked over to Khan.

"It's true he got us out of the Nazi camp, he should have your thanks," Khan told her with a smile.

"Thank you, but how did you keep me alive? I felt death," She replied as she looked around her body.

"Khan gave you some kind of medicine," I told her as I looked over to Khan, "What did you give her?" I then asked him.

"It's the counter to the toxin the Nazi's use to gas people, it's called dicobolt edetate, it counter acts the cyanide they tried to gas you with," He told her as he pulled out the syringe.

"Well if it keeps you alive then that is all that matters," I told her as I helped her off the couch.

"Are you able to walk?" Khan asked her.

"Yeah I think so," she told us as she took a few steps forward. As she turned around and started walking back towards us she had a grin on her face.

"Should we move?" Khan asked us.

"Da, where are we moving?" Svetlana asked.

"Dzerzhinskaya, it's not too far from here," Khan told her, he then moved to the edge of the room by the door, "We have to find someone who can get us to Biblioteka Imeni Lenina. Now come it's not far from here."

"Okay," I replied as I placed my Makarov back in my jacket and moved right behind Khan, Svetlana kept right behind us.

Khan came straight through the door and pointed his Kaparis aimed down the tunnel, he then hand gestured to us to move out into the tunnel. He then turned on his flashlight as the tunnel became very dark as the light above the door became dimmer and dimmer, but as the flashlight shone the area outside of the illuminated area became near enough pitch black, these areas scared me the most as I knew that everything in the metro had adapted to see in pitch black.

We continued to push through the tunnel and I could hear the creatures moving around but they didn't approach. "We are nearly there," Khan told us as we moved.

"How can you tell?" I asked him. Khan pointed the light over to the wall of the tunnel where there was a white sign on the wall; it had big red writing on it with a slight blood smear over it. However the thing that made Svetlana and I stop in our tracks was what it had written on it, Lubyanka.

"Kakogo cherta, are we going to Lubyanka?!" I shouted at Khan ruining the tranquillity of the tunnel.

"Calm down little one, I have friends in this station," Khan replied calmly.

"You are a red!" I shouted at him, chambering a round into the Makarov as I pulled it out and pointed it at him.

"No, I'm not a red child, I do have a friend here who can get us through," He attempted to calm me down.

"Why should I believe you? You are taking us through our vision of hell!"

"Just trust me I can get us through, have I failed you yet?" Khan asked.

"Not yet," I replied.

"Then I'm not planning on doing so," He replied calmly, "Put your gun down child, this will be fine."

I started to lower my gun and then clicked it onto safe, "You have a chance."

"That weapon will do you know no good here child," Khan told me as we moved forward into the station, as we moved I could feel Svetlana's breath on the back of my neck like she was worried as hell, I had never seen her doubt Khan but now she was scared.

"We can't just walk up to the gate here," Khan pointed out as the guard post came into view, "There's a side route which will lead us pretty much straight into the middle of the station."

"Okay let's do it," I told him as I followed him in his exact footsteps.

We approached a small door that had a lot of cobwebs around it so Khan pulled out a machete and hacked the webs down, we all moved in after that and Khan lit up a lighter which illuminated a very small area. The tunnel led on for maybe a hundred metres with a slight bend, I kept one hand against the wall the entire time feeling a pipe which had cobwebs wrapping it but I kept holding the thing even though I could feel small creatures walking all over me. Khan told me that we had almost arrived at the stations entrance, I still kept on the pipe but Khan moved out into the station while Svetlana and I moved in his shadow.

The patrols that the reds had all over the station kept giving us dirty looks like we didn't belong, although the troops rotate around the stations under Red control they still knew the stations and kept tabs on the known inhabitants of the stations. The patrols kept getting closer to us so we began moving more frantically through the station, as they reached a small alley in-between two houses but as we got closer to the edge of the building I spotted an officer who had an array of stars on his shoulder.

"I order you to stop!" The officer shouted at us, so we stopped and stood looked at him, his green cap lined with a red ribbon, his green and red trench coat barely moved as he walked towards us with his green trousers just poking out the bottom of the coat. In his hands he clutched onto a green plastic Kalash model 2012, his right hand was clasped to the grip and his index finger was firmly over the trigger, "State your number and name!" He then demanded.

"We are merely passing through the station," Khan told the officer as he walked forward with his hands in the air.

"Halt!" The officer told Khan as he shouldered his rifle.

Khan said nothing as he broke into a sprint and tackled the officer to the floor, knocking the officer's cap off, as the two began to scuffle on the floor Khan eventually moved on top of him and put his machete to his throat. As I stood there watching the two men scuffle the officers face struck a chord in my memory, as Khan's blade drew in closer to the man's throat, I pulled his arm up.

"Why did you do that?" Khan asked me as I looked down at the officer's confused face.

I didn't reply as I dragged the officer to his feet and pinned him to the wall, "What is your familiya?"

The officer stuttered as he responded probably wondering why I didn't let Khan kill him, "S…S… Solovyov?" He said sounding confused.

"Don't fucking lie!" I shouted as I rolled him to the floor and kicked the rifle from him.

"I'm not, why do you ask?" he shouted at me.

"Because I know none from my family would ever become a fucking red pena!" I shouted at him as I picked up the rifle and pointed it at him.

"Spartak?" He asked as I collapsed down on my knees as tears streamed from my eyes.

"Why? Why did you become a Red?" I asked him as I threw the rifle down.

"I had no choice son," He replied as he moved over to me the dirt from the floor all over his jacket.

"You always have a choice!" I replied as I tried to back away from him.

"Not when the reds are involved," he told me as he stood up.

Khan helped me to my feet, "Child how do you know this man?" He asked.

"He is my rotidel'," I replied as I looked back over to him.

"How did you become an officer?" Khan then asked my father.

"I have a brain and around the red officer corps there isn't much of that," He told Khan almost jokingly.

"How could you after what they did to our family?" I asked him.

"I had no choice, it was either do this or die, I didn't think I'd ever see you and your mother again," He answered calmly.

"How did you get out of here the first time?" Khan asked me.

"Andrew the blacksmith," I told him as he looked back with confusion.

"How do you know Andrei?" Khan then asked my father.

"He helped people escape during the purge of the station," he told Khan. He paid close attention to what my father told him.

"How do you know of Andrew?" I then asked Khan.

"He and I have helped people escape the Red Line for years," Khan replied with a grin across his face.

"So you're Andrew's contact?" My father then asked him.

"Yes," Khan replied as he looked around the area noticing that the streets were empty.

"Then sir, I owe you a lot," My father told him.

"Well you can help us now as repayment," Khan told him as he passed his rifle.

"What do you need?" My father asked Khan.

"Get us to Andrei," Khan told him simply.

"Okay," My father told him, as he took the rifle and Khan's Kaparis, and then tied Khan's hands up. I looked at him with suspicion but Khan seemed completely relaxed so I did too and allowed my father to tie my hands up then Svetlana did the same.

We were then marched off into the station red soldier patrols looked at us with their Kalash rifles which had bayonets attached, I looked at one of them but he shot a look back at me like I was lower than low.

"Do you want us to take this prisoners, Podpolkovnik?" The soldier then told my father.

"Neit, I have them, you get to your duties," My father replied calmly as he guided us through the station, as we were move off the main route we ended up in a part of the town where there didn't seem to be as many guard patrols. "Get in that house!" My father ordered to us in an aggressive manner.

As we ended up in the house, there were no lights but when my father entered the room he flickered the light which was sat on the table in the middle of the room. After a few seconds of flickering I heard footsteps in the room next door. "Mikhail, is that you?" A voice asked from the back room.

"Da, Andrew, I have some people for you," My father told him as he untied our hands and then left the house.

Andrew entered the room and looked at me and instantly knew who I was, along with Svetlana. He then looked at Khan and smiled.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it took a while to write and I went a slightly different route than what I planned but I think I got it to work but anyway please feel free to review and tell me how I can improve and until the next chapter… PEACE!**


End file.
